A Kiss A Day Keeps Your Right To Play
by Asuka Mayu
Summary: [AU] [AxC] [COMPLETED] Cagalli wants to play soccer. She wants to play so bad that she actually go and asks Athrun Zala, the captain of the club. The captain doesn't seem that reluctant to let her play, given a condition - she has to kiss him each day she wants to be playing. Is it that simple or is the captain planning something? There is more than that meets the eyes, anyway.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there, Mayu's here. I know I have like, thousands of on-going stories I have to update but I can't resist writing this one. This won't be a series, though but a mere two-shot, I suppose, or three-shot, at most. I hope I still have readers, anyway. Hee. To the story, then!**

**Chapter 1**

It is 10 minutes beforethe class starts again after recessand the students in class 2-1 are either talking to each other or preparing for the next class. They are the best class in their year, often coined as the dynamic class – which means the students are not only good in academics, but also excels in sports and other extra-curricular activities. Therefore, it is not surprising that most of the students are well-known in the entire school.

"Athrun," calls Kira as he sits facing his best friend.

Kira Yamato is one of the hot shots in the class. Always placed second in every exam ranking, he is an important member of the student council which is expected to take the seat of president next year. He has quite a number of fangirls who blush when he passes them, even though most of them are too shy to actually confess to him.

But the real deal of the class hot shot is the friend he is talking to. AthrunZala, with his perfect score in every exams and natural talent in soccer, is the heartthrob of the entire school. There is no single day passes without his shoes locker filled with love letters, which are always collected and kept without even opened. Those who have enough courage to confess directly are expected to face gentle rejection from the blue-haired lad.

Athrun turns towards Kira. "What?"

"Don't you think it's time for you to find a girlfriend? It's pitiful to see you sitting alone the whole time like this," Kira said with a smile.

The statement earns Kira a playful shove on his shoulder. "Just because you got one recently doesn't mean everyone should too," Athrun retaliates with a laugh. "And the guys have just left me alone so I wasn't sitting alone the whole time – not that you'd notice, if you're busy making out with Lacus _the whole time_."

Kira blushes at the mention of his girlfriend. It is true that he has recently hooked up with Lacus Clyne, the princess of the school. He had a crush on her forever but never thought himself as on par with her and her reputation but just last week, with a push from Athrun and the other boys, he finally confessed and it turns out that Lacus had also had her eyes on him for a long time.

"But everyone had some girls they set their eyes on – it's only you who don't seem to have one; you, who can get practically anyone."

Athrun smiles as he shifts his gaze across the class. "Says who? My eyes have always set on someone."

* * *

Across the class, a group of girls are chatting animatedly, with their hands flying here and there to further describe what they are trying to say. Among them is a short-haired blonde, laughing loudly at something that is being said while slapping the table.

"Cagalli!" one of the girls, Miriallia, nudges her. "Mind your manners – you're laughing like a boy!"

Cagalli Yula Athha rolled her eyes. "Who cares? Do you actually think of me as ladylike all this time? I'm sorry to give you the wrong impression, Milly."

Her remark receives laughter from the other girls but Miriallia still whispers in urgency.

"Well. That's that. But right now, Athrun is watching us; probably you. You'd want to impress him – he is _the _Athrun Zala!"

The other girls stop laughing immediately and proceed to fix their hair and sit more properly. Cagalli, on the other hand, simply raised her eyebrows and has a pondering look on her face.

"Oh yes that reminds me. I have a business with Athrun Zala," she mutters under her breath.

* * *

"Auel, pass the ball – we play in teams for a reason! Guys, spread a little; we got a wide field, okay? Shani, take off the fucking headphone!"

Athrun sighs as he observes the two teams play. He has picked some of the member of the soccer club and put them into two teams - one consisting regular players from second and third year students and another from the promising first year students. As a captain, he is responsible of the quality of the players. Nevertheless, their school has always been leading in the high schools league for past few years. All he has to do is to maintain the streak.

All of a sudden, he feels a presence behind him and turns swiftly. His emeralds immediately find a pair of embers, which for some reason, look disappointed.

"Cagalli?"

"How did you notice me? I was planning to sneak up on you…"Cagalli mumbles, eyes casted down to hide her childish dissatisfaction.

Athrun can't help but to smile at her simplicity. No other girls will have the guts to sneak on him – most of them know that he is impossible to be surprised whatsoever, anyway. Cagalli, for one, has never show any attraction towards him so the fact most probably went unnoticed by her. However, this is also the first time Cagalli has sought for him so he is quite curious about her intention.

"Sorry that you can't ambush me. What is it that you want? Don't tell me you're confessing right here."

A blush creeps onto Cagalli's face hearing the last remark and she punched Athrun's chest lightly. "Don't think too highly of yourself, okay? It's sickening."

Her small fist is easily caught by Athrun. He lets it go, however, when Cagalli pull it back quickly.

"It's a joke, okay, a joke. What do you want from me?" he asks again.

For some reason, Cagalli suddenly look undecided. It takes a moment as she gathers her courage and reveals the reason she goes out of her way seeking for Athrun.

"Lemmeplaywithyouguys."

"Pardon me?" Athruns raised his eyebrow, asking Cagalli to repeat even though he has caught a gist of what she is trying to say.

Cagalli takes a breath and starts again. "I want to play soccer with you guys."

It takes Athrun a few seconds to register the information in his head. He knows Cagalli is athletic and loves sports more than average girls do. But for her to suddenly demand on playing soccer with an all-boys club is quite unexpected. He almost wants to think that Cagalli is playing a joke on him but he happens to know that she is not someone who will put so much effort into something that she does not consider seriously.

"You love soccer? Can you play? I mean actually play on the field, not on PC or PS2."

Cagalli finds some hope in Athrun's question and answers eagerly. "I play during middle school – my school back then has girls' soccer club, you see. I wanted to create one when I came here but no one is really interested. So sometimes I would play with my friends from middle school, but that's hardly enough."

"So you haven't been playing regularly?"

"Well, if I have been then I don't need to ask to play here, right?" Cagalli retorts impatiently. "But I'm good, really good, so I won't interfere with your training and all."

Athrun chuckles at her self-appraisal. "Really good, eh? Well. I can let you play."

Cagalli's eyes leap like a dog's when given treats.

"But on one condition."

Her bright eyes dim with suspicion. "Which is…"

"Kiss me."

* * *

It takes Athrun everything of him not to laugh at Cagalli's changes of facial expression for those few seconds – from suspicious to confused look and now she is blushing furiously from both embarrassment and anger.

"You sure don't know when not to joke, huh?" she said through gritted teeth, her hands forming shaking fists at her sides.

Athrun senses danger in her tone of voice. He wipes the glee look of his face and turns serious for a change, though a smile is still lingering on his lips.

"No, I'm not joking. It's huge favor you're asking there. It's only fair I'm asking for something in return, right?"

"Forget it." Cagalli turns back swiftly and begins to walk away when Athrun stops her.

"Is that all it takes for you to stop playing? I had thought you got some determination at least."

The statement freezes the blonde and she stays rooted at the same spot, unable to decide whether to continue walking or to return to Athrun.

Athrun moves towards her with slow steps. He stops only when he was a little over one inch apart from Cagalli's back, before bending as he whispers directly into her left ear,

"Here goes the deal. A kiss a day keeps your right to play. If you agree, then wait for me at the changing room area at 6 today."

* * *

_The probability of her coming is 96%_, Athrun thinks as he walks towards the changing rooms. He has always been the last to use the room, and the last to go home after practice, in fact. That is the reason he chose the place to meet Cagalli. He quickens his steps, nearing the place, with a smile refusing to leave his face.

_No, make it 99.9%._

Athrun's confidence is confirmed when he reached the changing room. Indeed, there is Cagalli, leaning on the wall staring at nothingness while her world is shut off by the blaring earphones in her ears. The presence of Athrun, however, breaks her little bubble. Faint traces of blush appear on her fair face as she watches Athrun approaching her.

"T-Too close…"protests Cagalli weakly when Athrun stops directly right in front of her, leaving almost no distance between them. She tries to push Athrun's body away but her hands are again trapped by Athrun's own. This time, the lad do not let go when Cagalli tries to pull them away.

"You're too close, Athrun," greatly intimidated by Athrun's unabashed gaze, Cagalli cannot believe how meek she sounds like as she struggles to put some distance from him.

Athrun, nonetheless, shows no sign of relenting. "You're here, so I suppose it's a deal?"

The deal brings back some sense into Cagalli. She stands up straighter and brings her gaze to meet Athrun, finally ignoring their closeness and how her hands are still held by the latter.

"I-It's a deal. But, no one will know about this," she states as firmly as she can. "You have to promise me that – or your fangirls will skin me alive."

Athrun chuckled despite the seriousness in the air. "Sure. I have no business of letting them know, anyway."

Cagalli lets go of something that sounds almost like a relieved sigh. She has been thinking about the deal offered by Athrun for the whole evening and the more she thinks about it, the less absurd it seems. It is not like Athrun is asking her to sleep with him, or anything worse. She has kissed a guy before, even though no one seems to notice that fact and she has no problem with it, so a kiss, or more accurately, kisses should not matters that much anymore. The only thing that is still bothering her is the fact that that Athrun is protected by so many girls that admire him - and girls' jealously is something that she hopes to avoid. Worse, some of the girls are her friends.

"Then," Athrun's voice brings her back to reality. "Should we proceed, then?"

Even so, this is still hard, Cagalli thinks as she stares at Athrun's smiling face. She is sure that his smile is not as angelic as the girls seem to think; in fact, it seems devilish to her.

"C-Can you close your eyes?" she asked shyly, thinking that it is impossible to do anything with his startlingly green eyes boring into her face. "And let go of my hands."

Athrun obliges without a word, even though it seems impossible for him to keep himself from smiling. He leans forwards to lessen the gap between their heights, putting his face right in front of Cagalli's.

Then, Cagalli, with all courage she can muster, put her hands on Athrun's shoulder and closes her own eyes as she claims the slightly parted lips with her own.

* * *

"_How special."_

_That is what I thought when I first saw her. While the girls all fell silent as I walked into the room with Kira, a girl with short, blonde hair was laughing her head off at one of the boys's joke. Her laughter actually rang throughout the fairly quiet class. Some girls might do that to attract my attention, but this one did not seem so – none of the girls had ever sat on a table with legs so carelessly wide apart._

_I soon learned that she is Cagalli Yula Attha, the only daughter of the diplomat Uzumi Nara Attha. It surprised me at first; she did not look like a lady no matter how you see it. But it intrigued me further and before I knew it, my eyes are locked on her._

_She is kind of a tomboy – what with her short hair and lack of ladylike manners and skills. But she is celebrated by both boys and girls alike. No one, really, will refuse her company. It is quite impossible to decide whether she hangs out boys or girls more because she really can join any of them. Friendly as she is, she often serves as the peacemaker between the classmates. _

_I often wary of her getting admirers but much to my surprise, and pleasure, none of the boys ever look at her in that way. Even when they talk about girls they would like to date, her name has never come up. Instead, her name is mentioned as one of their buddies. One side of me wants to chide them for not seeing how great she is as a girl, another had hopes that it wouldcontinue that way so there are chances for her to be mine and mine alone._

_It was my selfish thinking all along. Every time people prompt me to find a girlfriend, all I can think is how to make her mine. There is no reason why I should risk a rejection by confessing to her now when I know she has never looked that way at me. All along I have been thinking of a way to let her know how much I can mean for her, just this evening she came and surrender herself, clearing a pathway for me without even knowing. _

_The girl of my dream is kissing me and for once, I want the time to stop._

**How, how, how? I'd like some review, if it isn't too much to ask. Just to let me kno****w that I still had it in me. =)**

**P.S. I know I should update at least Archangel High Deux soon. I appreciate all the reviews and PMs that call for it. The next chapter is in progress, though so rest assured. And I'm re-watching SEED/Destiny so I hope that it will make the creative juice flow faster. Uh huh. And by the way, I'm in college now – the last semester for my foundation so time is a little bit tight. Again, everyone's support is very much appreciated :') **

**-Mayu**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Nice to be here again. I am overjoyed with the reviews received for the first chapter so here's the second one. This is not the last chapter, however but the next installment will be so, enjoy, anyway! :D**

**Chapter 2**

"She sure can play, eh?"

Athrun looks up and sees Miguel, a third-year member wiping his sweat with his eyes on the field. Reaching for his water bottle to replenish the water he had just lost while playing, Athrun's eyes dart towards the field as well. There was no question that Miguel was talking about Cagalli who is having the time of her life with the ball.

The deal has been going on for almost three weeks now. When Athrun first introduced Cagalli as a temporary member of the club, there were some whispers of disagreement from the boys, but none really argued with Athrun's decision as a captain. The whispers, anyway, disappeared completely after they saw Cagalli with the ball on her feet. No one admitted it but some of them knew immediately that Cagalli is way more talented than them.

Athrun has been putting her in the team of the first-years as not to interfere with the training of the regular players. Watching her play, he is considering putting her name in the list of tryouts for regular members next month but there are still so many things to think over. He is not even sure if his authority is enough to include a female member, since after all, the club is an all-boys club. But as a fellow player, he thinks it is a waste to let such a talent withers just like that.

"She's your girl?"

The water that has just reached his throat makes an appearance as Athrun spluttered at the question. His face turned red and he tried to cover it by wiping his mouth vigorously. Miguel looks at him amusedly for a while before barking laughter out loud while patting Athrun's back lightly.

"How uncool. Is it true or what?" Miguel asked, laced with laughter.

Athrun shook his head adamantly. "How could that be? She's just a classmate. I'm surprised you'd even ask."

"Of course, right," laughed Miguel good-naturedly. "Well, that's a good thing 'cause I heard Shinn got hots on her."

Athrun's head immediately turns towards Miguel who has proceeded to sit on his right. "Really?"

Miguel shrugs while his eyes still at the field. "I don't know, but it's pretty obvious to me. Look."

Athrun nearly broke his neck as his head snaps back to face the on-going game. True enough, first-year, Shinn Asuka is talking with Cagalli with huge smile plastered on his face; not the mischievous one he usually dons but a gentler, loving look. Cagalli, on the other hand, is listening intently to him without any impression that she is aware of the younger guy's crush on her.

And on the bench, Athrun watches them as a hawk does it prey; an evident frown cannot be concealed from his handsome face.

_How did I overlook this? You're beyond stupid, Athrun._

* * *

"Hey, Athrun," calls Cagalli suddenly. "Don't you feel gross that I'm kissing you all sweaty like this?"

As many of Cagalli's innocent questions and remarks, this renders Athrun speechless for while before triggering uncontrollable laughter from him. As per usual as well, Cagalli pouts.

"I'm asking seriously. I mean, we've been playing for hours, right? Who would want to kiss in that condition?"

"A kiss is a kiss," Athrun answered simply when his laughter subdues. "I don't mind; it's not that you're dirty or anything."

"Oh."

"And you don't sweat that much, don't worry," adds Athrun with a grin.

If there is anything else of the deal that Athrun loves other than the daily kisses, it is the fact that they can go home together every evening. Athrun is the one insisted about it – using the fact that the time is too late for a girl to go home together. Cagalli, in fact, looked taken aback at first but after a few days, she acts so naturally that it seems that they have always been going home together. She, however, refused point-blank to let Athrun carries her things, stating that she "has no right to have Athrun acts like her boyfriend."

_You have the very right_, is what Athrun sadly thought when she reasoned but he kept it to himself, still bidding his time.

Cagalli rolls and considers the case closed. Something else crosses her mind suddenly and she turned to face Athrun.

"Is there any love ban for the members in the club?"

Athrun stopped dead in his track, his emerald eyes shoot Cagalli's ambers. "Why?"

"Just asking," Cagalli shrugs as she holds Athrun's gaze, wondering why he has sounded so surprise at the question. "Some clubs prevent the members from having relationships, right? Something about keeping their focus…I'm just wondering if your club is the same."

The blue-haired lad resumes his pace. "There's no such thing in our club. If you take notice, most of them got girlfriends who watch the practices and wait for them."

"Oh. That's good, then."

Again, Athrun stops walking, more abruptly this time. If he ever does icy glare, then it is what he is giving Cagalli right now.

"Are you planning to go out with any of my members?"

Cagalli blushes and looks away at once. For some reason, the stare Athrun is giving her bring chills throughout her body. She instinctively takes a step back, looking anywhere but at the soccer captain.

"N-No, of course not. What are you talking about, that's impossi…"

"Did any of them ask you out?" cuts Athrun off.

"N-NO!" Cagalli denies exasperatedly, shaking her head. Athrun's voice sounds so cold that it is intimidating. She has not seen many sides of Athrun but she is sure that she does not like this one even a bit. In her confusion, her hand seems to move on its own, touching Athrun's arm lightly. "I don't plan on going out with any of them and no one asks me out, so please, what are you being so mad of, Athrun?"

Cagalli's pleading voice manages to snap Athrun off from his berserk mode. He has only realized how scared she looks like, and how cold her hands feel. Colors simply drained from her face, which expresses both worry and fear. He slapped himself mentally, chiding himself for not able to keep calm as he is supposed to be. He must have looked like a fool, losing his cool so easily like that. Not only he scares Cagalli, he also has shown her his worst side.

Athrun manages a faint smile, reaching for Cagalli's arm with his free hand. Cagalli, however, flinches and backs away, startled with the sudden movement. A look of hurt flashes on Athrun's face and his smile falters but only for a while.

"I'm sorry, Cagalli," he apologizes earnestly. "I don't know what's gotten into me. I'm really sorry. I'm not mad, I mean, why should I, right? Really, it's so stupid of me. I just…I thought, I'm responsible for letting you play with us then if you're not comfortable in any way, or if anyone bothers you at all – you can tell me, okay?"

Cagalli nods feebly, her hand finally letting go of Athrun's arm. "There's no such thing like that. They're all so kind."

"Is that so? Then, it's alright. Come, it's so late already." Athruns starts walking again.

Cagalli trots along, though a step behind him. Her mind is still wondering what triggered out Athrun's sudden change of mood. She has listened to enough stories about AthrunZala from her girl friends and nothing like that ever came out. _Athrun Zala is always cool_, they said, _the only time he would raise his voice is when he trains the soccer players but even then, he looks so cool. Rather than saying he never loses his temper, perhaps nothing can make him lose it?_

But he obviously was losing it just now. Even without raising his voice, anyone will notice the resentment in his tone of voice. As much as it scared her, there was something in his voice that made her heart leapt out to him, making her feel like hugging him and comforts him right there and then.

A blush creeps on the blonde's face as she shakes her head, banishing the thought from her mind. She looks up just in time to see that they have arrived at her stately home. It seems that none of them have spoken a word since the incident.

"There you go, Cagalli," says Athrun as he stops in front of the house. "See you tomorrow. I'm…I'm sorry again for just now."

Cagalli shakes her head and smiles good-naturedly. "It's okay. Thanks for sending me home. Take care and see you tomorrow."

After the accustomed greetings, Athrun turns and begins to walk away. Just the sight of his back furthering away prompts something in Cagalli. Before she knows it herself, her hand is raised.

"Athrun!" she calls in a voice that sounds unlike her own.

Athrun turns, unmistakably surprised expression on his solemn face. He approaches the girl.

"What is it, Cagalli?"

"Shinn…" Cagalli started. "He asked me out."

* * *

"A- SU – RAN – "

"Shut up, Kira – it's _Athrun_."

Kira smiles. "It's rare to see you this late."

Athrun sits down just in time the bell rings. He puts his bag away after taking the book he needs for the first class. "I missed my alarm."

"Really? That's the first time, isn't it? So, you use your chauffeur today? And by the way, Miss Gladys is absent today so we got 2 hours free period," tells Kira, eyeing the books on Athrun's table.

"You really could tell that to me earlier."The other lad sighs and puts the books in the bag again. No wonder everyone is so carefree. Most of them are in small groups talking to each other; gossiping and discussing all alike. "And no, I don't use my chauffeur. Please, no one uses it to go to school okay?"

"Lacus does, though. You two are in the same position, right? With both fathers being in the council and everything," Kira reasons, blushing slightly as he mentions his girlfriend. His eyes automatically wander on the pink-haired girl who is talking intently with a friend of hers.

Athrun rolled his eyes at the sight of love-struck Kira. "Her father is higher up, anyway."

It is a fact that Lacus' father, Siegel Clyne is the president of the said council – PLANT Supreme Council, to be exact. It is the leading committee for their town, PLANT. While Siegel Clyne is indeed the highest ranking member of the council, Athrun's father, Patrick Zala only comes second in command. Both are highly respected by the people and the expectation is really high for both Athrun and Lacus as their children. Not that they are not already living up their names, anyway.

Kira returns his attention to his best friend who looks like he is about doze off. He raised his eyebrow at the sight. "Haven't got enough sleep? I thought you overslept."

"Hm. Haven't slept well," mumbles Athrun as he puts his head on table, concealing his closed eyes with his arm.

"Been thinking about Cagalli?"

Kira's whisper wakes Athrun up as if he is stabbed at the back. His eyes widen in alert, both surprise and anxiety shown in his handsome feature. Kira on the other hand chuckles at the expression he is receiving. For an Athrun Zala, it is beyond priceless. It also serves as evidence on how right his guess is.

"Wha – H-How do you…No, what are you talking about?" Athrun hisses as if he can repair the damage done by his action by acting innocent. "You can be really random sometimes, Kira – it's almost foolish."

"Foolish, ain't I?" Kira's violet eyes glint in mischief. "You can call me that if I didn't see you sending Cagalli home yesterday. And the day before that. This past week, to put it simply."

Color drains from Athrun's face. He had been sure that they are not going to be spotted by anyone; it is _that _late, anyway. Even Kira who occasionally comes home late due to his student council work will not be that late. So how on Earth did Kira know about the routine? _It's not like he lives around Cagalli_, Athrun thinks, _oh shit, wait…_

Kira smiles even more widely. "Finally remember, huh? My house is just around the corner; _literally_, around the corner. I can see the front gate of her house clearly from my room, you see."

Athrun feels like killing himself. How could he miss that? How many times has he been going to Kira's house? If anything, it is like his second home. Of course he uses another route to send Cagalli's house just to avoid the crowd. But again, he has been unwittingly careless in the whole thing involving Cagalli. He wonders what blunder he will make next. The rate he is going, he might as well confess to Cagalli in front of the whole school and get rejected one second flat.

"So she's the one you've taken a liking for?" Kira asked good-naturedly. Unlike the other boys, he takes the matter of relationship seriously so in a way, Athrun is glad that it is Kira who found out.

The blue-haired runs his eyes across the room and finds no certain blonde in sight. She must have known about the teacher's absence earlier and decides to come later. Relieved, Athrun rests his head on the table again, directing his gaze at the scenery outside while silently being grateful of his choice of seat – sometimes he really needs take a break from people and the sight of them.

"Hm," he mumbles an affirmative to answer Kira's question but does not elaborate further.

That, however, does not discourage the latter. "So, how's the progress? You haven't confessed to her, right? How do you end up sending her home every day, anyway? And at such ungodly hours, too."

"Please, Kira. I'm not sending her home at midnight. It's always before 6.30," Athrun replies lazily. "She's been joining our soccer practice. As a temporary member, under my authority. And no, I haven't confessed yet so don't you go blabbering your mouth off, Kira."

The warning sounds sterner than what Athrun wishes it to be as he is sure Kira knows better than that. Not that Kira takes any offence, though.

"So what with the long face and lack of sleep?"

At the question, Athrun's mind immediately wonders back to last evening. He shuts his eyes, hoping that it will erase the thought as well.

"Nothing much. Let me sleep, please, and wake me later, Kira, thanks."

* * *

_Previous evening, in front of Cagalli's house_

"Shinn…he asked me out." Cagalli blurted out.

Athrun stared at her, his expression once again unreadable. She supposed he was wondering why she was telling him this. Even she herself came to wonder about that the moment the words came out. It was so spontaneous; yet, it felt so right.

"I'm sorry I didn't admit it earlier," she decided to explain, anyway. "Because you were so angry and well, it's not like he asked me to be his girlfriend or anything."

"Then?"

Athrun's voice did not particularly sound angry or upset so Cagalli continued. "You know there's a new theme park opening this weekend, right? He told me he got two tickets and he invited me along. I haven't given my answer, though."

"If I tell you not to go, will you not go?"

It seemed like the words escaped him without him realizing it. His face immediately showed that he had said something that he should have not. Cagalli, for some reason, blushed so furiously that she can feel the heat radiating from her cheek. There was something in his voice that sounds a lot like desperation to her – and it matched the look in his pretty emerald eyes.

There was a silence for a few moments but he recovered before her.

"Sorry, Cagalli, I said something stupid again. Something must have been off with me today," he looked upset with himself but the look of pain in his eyes did not disappear. "Look, Shinn is alright, maybe a bit impulsive sometimes, so as long as he doesn't cause trouble to you it's okay for me. "

"Really?"

"Yeah, after all – I, too, have no right to have you act like my girlfriend."

He bid goodbye immediately after that, saying that it was already really late and he had to get home and left before Cagalli could say anything. All she can do is thinking what upsets her more – the fact that he dismissed the matter so lightly or the fact that he had used her own words against her.

* * *

"_And that", I hiss to myself, "happened last fucking evening so get a grip, Cagalli Yula Attha and forget about it already!"_

_But of course, if it is that easy to tell my mind off, I would have at least had some sleep last night and not lying in bed exhausted but never reaching sleep like this._

_Athrun Zala. Damn Athrun Zala._

_He is no stranger to me; Athrun. We were already in the same class back in our first year and stay in the same class this year as well. Even back in middle school I had heard about him. The so-called perfect Athrun Zala. Naturally when I found out that we somehow entered the same high school, I felt curious about how he actually is. Is he really that perfect like everyone has been saying?_

_After a few months being his classmate, I figure out that he is just like what people have been saying about him. For some reason though, I am not that attracted to him. Not as much as the other girls are, anyway. I mean, of course he is good-looking, nice, talented, exceptionally bright to the point it's mind-blowing – but I can't see those as reasons to worship him. I notice that the only girl who does share my infamous opinion about the Athrun Zala is Lacus. However, that's probably because she is even better than Athrun and as just famous among boys like Athrun is among girls. _

_Athrun._

_I am not actually surprised when he actually let me play with the guys. He seems reasonable – the reason why I consider asking him on the first place. Even though the condition he set was quite troublesome, I can bear with just that. But if I were to be honest, kissing him is nerve-wrecking. At first I thought it was because it has been quite some time from I last kiss a guy but it is nerve-wrecking each fucking time. Now I think it's probably because I am kissing the Athrun Zala – it's the thought that how many girls would want my head that scares me._

_I mean, it cannot possibly be nerve-wrecking because I like him or anything like that, right?_

_It will be the greatest joke ever if someone like me falls in love with someone like him – me who is not even considered as a girl by the boys. Shinn managed to surprise me with his invitation but Athrun had done it earlier when he first offered to send me home._

"_Why? It's not that dark yet," I had asked._

"_Yes, but you're a girl," he had reasoned._

_I could have replied with some witty retorts if I had not been standing there like a love-struck girl. My silence was taken as an approval by him and the next thing I know, we are going home together everyday even though he has to make a little detour to get home afterwards. The other girls most probably will think of it something insignificant but for me it is. I would not want to admit it but it feels nice to be treated as a girl, after all, and Athrun is the first one who does that. _

_So, perhaps it's normal that my heart flutters around him?_

_My phone beeps twice, killing my bubble of thought. My hand roams randomly across the bed until I reach it. There is one incoming text._

_**You're going this weekend, right? I've got something important thing to tell you. **_

_**-Shinn**_

_Sighing, I throw the phone lightly on the bed and close my eyes. _

_I can expect what important thing Shinn is referring to - he has been dropping hints and I am not that dense. He is really nice to me and I feel at ease with him but there is just no spark when I am with him. Maybe, just not yet. It probably will appear later - given that I give him a chance; which is firstly by going out with him this weekend and listen to whatever he got to say._

_I should go, really. I really should go - except for the fact that Athrun does not want me to go._

**So…? Hee. I hope it is not too rushed. I don't mean to make this too long, anyway. The last chapter will be next (it's halfway done, by the way) so please, keep me entertained and motivated with some reviews, okay? And yes, thanks for reading! =) **

**-Mayu**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! First of all, thanks for all the reviews for the previous chapters and sorry this comes later than it should be because 1. I got finals just last week 2. I totally, utterly fail in writing fluff. Hee. Anyway, to the last chapter!**

**Chapter 3 - Finale**

"Cagalli!" Auel Neider calls as he sits beside Cagalli on the bench. "Where were you yesterday?"

Cagalli flashes a toothy grin at the first-year before returning her gaze to the field where the regular players are playing. "I skipped school."

Auel chuckles at her devil-may-care attitude. "Well, it's a good thing you didn't come, anyway."

The remark gets Cagalli's attention. She looks at Auel curiously, demanding details. "Why?"

"Can you guess what time we were going home yesterday? 7 fucking o'clock. All first-years and regular players – practically everyone, alike," tells Auel, his eyes widened for impact. "And that was only when Yzak-senpai lost it and confronted Captain – they almost got into a brawl right there and then."

Cagalli's jaws dropped in surprised. "But didn't it rain yesterday? Around 4 or so. I thought the practice would have ended earlier."

Auel rolls his eyes. "You wish. We kept making mistakes because it was raining, you see – but he ordered us to practice longer to make it up. _Ordered_ us. We know he's the captain and all but isn't that like abusing his power? We would not have minded if it was drizzling but hell, it was a downpour! Just because he got ridiculously good sight doesn't mean all of us do. For the first time I was thankful of Yzak-senpai's temper."

"Seriously?" Cagalli asked unbelievingly. "And everyone says he's cool."

"Well, he is cool" Auel considers for a while. "It was just yesterday that he kinda lost it. Perhaps something happened, I don't know. He doesn't seem too well today too."

Both of them keep watching the on-going practice and Cagalli realizes Auel is right; Athrun is not in a good shape. His speed decreases from his usual standard and his shoots are not as sharp as they usually are. He looks tense when the ball is snatched from him so easily and when Cagalli comes to think about it, he has not scored even one goal; which is very unusual for him.

Everyone is pleasantly surprised when Athrun calls off the practice earlier than usual "to make up for yesterday." He also apologizes earnestly for his uncalled behavior during the last training session, even to the extent of bowing to the members. Naturally, the members forgive him readily as they understand that everyone have bad days once in a while. Athrun has always been a fair captain and it is wrong to judge him just by one shortcoming. After having them witnessing his personal apology to Yzak Joule who he almost had a physical fight yesterday, Athrun dismisses the members.

As the members leave the field, Cagalli approaches Athrun who is sitting alone on the bench to ask about their deal arrangement since it is still early and there are still students around the school and the changing room areas where they usually have their rendezvous. Only up close she notices how pale Athrun looks. His breathing is uneven and he looks more tired than usual, despite the shorter practice time.

"Athrun."

When Athrun looks up to her, Cagalli notices that his emerald eyes have lost their shine as well - his pretty emerald eyes that she, secretly, has always admired.

"Cagalli!"

Both Athrun and Cagalli turn towards the source of the voice. It was Shinn, walking towards them with a bottle of isotonic drink in his right hand and his sports bag in his left. His expression is calm yet a tense aura surrounds him as he makes his way towards the seniors.

"I want to talk to you, Cagalli. Let me send you home," Shinn says without further ado when he reaches them.

"Eh? B-But," Cagalli carelessly looks at Athrun for help.

Shinn eyes them suspiciously. "You have something to do with Captain?"

"Just some tutoring but it can wait," Athrun answers immediately, not trusting Cagalli to cover up for them. "Go home for today, Cagalli."

Cagalli hesitates for a while. "Really?"

Nodding, Athrun reaches for his duffel bag and pats Shinn's shoulder once as he walks pass them. "I trust you to see her home safely, Shinn – that's an Attha you have there."

Cagalli frowns at his mention of her distinguished surname. Athrun never brings up about her heritage – she has thought that he understands her dislike of being acknowledged as an heir instead of herself because he is exactly in the same boat. Shinn, however, straightens up as if receiving a great honor.

"Yes, Captain! Have a good day, Captain!"

* * *

The alarm rings and wakes Athrun up from his catnap. He glances around for a while, wearing off the sleep he has just woken up from. He glances at the clock even though he can guess the time quite accurately. The alarm that has just set off is the one he set to let him know the time to meet Cagalli at their rendezvous point. Not today, though, because he is sure Shinn must have sent her home. He himself is supposed to go home earlier but it seems that he has dozed off while reviewing the club account ledger. As he gathers his things, he realizes that he is still wearing his sports attire and the shirt is actually damped in sweat.

It seems like he has to go to the changing room today as well.

Walking towards the back of the school where the changing rooms for both girls and boys are situated, Athrun realizes how weak his body feels. The truth is he has not been feeling well since last night. Not after being drenched in the rain for so many hours in the evening. He is surprised that the members seem well enough to turn up for the practice today. And he is supposed to be the one whose physical abilities exceeding everyone's…

He has managed to hide it well enough, though. Kira had eyed him suspiciously when he kept spacing off in the class but perhaps he does not look that worrying since Kira did not ask anything. None of the members from the club had noticed anything either, or if they did, they did not mentioned it to him. After all, at the start of the practice they were a little bit bashful around him, what with his stint as devil captain the day previously.

As expected, the changing room area is empty. In fact, he has not met any student on his way. Leaving the rest of his things on the hallway, Athrun enters the boys' changing room with only his duffel bag. Ten minutes later, he exits the room in his school uniform. Much to his surprise, his bag and files that were left unattended are not the only ones in the hallway. A blonde girl – a very familiar one – is sitting beside them, playing with the red robot keychain hung on the zipper of his bag.

"Cagalli," Athrun calls. "What are you doing here?"

Cagalli does not look up at the call; she is still fiddling with the keychain. "Hey, this is called Aegis, right? I got one as well, the golden one – Akatsuki."

Athrun approaches her slowly. Her presence has taken him a surprise. She is supposed to be at home, or at least, being with Shinn. Not playing with his mobile suit keychain like a 5-year-old. Seeing that the girl has no intention to stand up anytime sooner, he crouches in front of her, forcing her attention to him.

"What are you doing here, Cagalli?"

"Why, to wait for you, of course." Cagalli answers simply. "I haven't given you a kiss today."

Athrun blushes slightly at Cagalli's answer. "What about Shinn? Didn't he send you home?"

Cagalli sighs, finally looking at Athrun directly into his eyes. "He did; said he couldn't disobey the Captain and everything. I came back."

"I did tell you to go home, didn't I? Come, I'll send you home." Athrun looks away from her stare as he stands up. He offers a hand to Cagalli, signaling her to do the same. The blonde accepts the hand and stands up. However when Athrun pulls away his hand, she holds on. The lad looks at her in surprise but Cagalli seems unabashed.

"Lean over," she said, instead. "I want to kiss you."

Athrun hesitates. "It's okay for today."

"Why?"

"I just don't feel like it."

Cagalli, however, takes more than that to convince. Athrun is indeed taller than her by a few inches but she can easily reach him by tiptoeing. So she does, and that is when Athrun knows she means business. He put his one free hand on Cagalli's shoulder, pushing her away gently.

"Cagalli, stop it, okay?" he half-pleads. "Let's just leave this for today."

"What if I don't want to?" Cagalli challenges.

Athrun sighs exasperatedly. Before he knew, Cagalli's hand has reached for his face. Her small palm cups his cheek and by then, Athrun knows his cover has blown.

Cagalli frowns at the blue-haired boy. "With this temperature you can boil water, you know."

"Don't exaggerate," Athrun tells her off but cannot help chuckling at her overstatement. "It's nothing."

The frown, however, does not leave Cagalli's face, despite Athrun's try to enlighten the mood. Her hand moves around feeling up Athrun's forehead instead. Her suspicion is confirmed; Athrun's temperature is indeed way higher than a normal one. She has noticed the other symptoms earlier – his pale face, his uneven breath and his unusual lack of stamina but she was sent away before she could ask. Her notion is supported by the fact that Athrun refuses her kiss.

"You should see a doctor, Athrun – with temperature this high," she advices worriedly. "Serve you right playing in the rain."

"I told you, it's nothing," Athrun refutes stubbornly, even though it is an undeniable fact that he is enjoying the attention Cagalli's giving him. "Just a slight chill, really. Come, it's getting late. I have to send you home now."

Cagalli shakes her head. "I'm sending you home."

Athrun looks at her incredulously. The idea is too absurd for him – a girl sending him home? He is not raised as a gentleman for nothing. Maybe he feels weaker as seconds pass, maybe his head is throbbing as madly as it possibly can, maybe all he wants to do is to lie down but no girl is sending him home; especially not the girl he is having the conversation with.

"That's ridiculous, Cagalli. Let's go."

Cagalli, however, is as stubborn as a girl can be. She stays rooted on the ground, her face showing adamancy that cannot be challenged. The two exchange glares as both of them unwilling to put away their pride and give in to the other. After a few minutes, Athrun sighs.

"I'll call my chauffeur, okay? We'll have him sent you home first but I'll reach home faster as well so that's alright, right?" he suggests without any intention of taking a 'no' as an answer.

It seems that Cagalli understands that and simply agrees to the plan. "Okay, then."

Athrun takes out his cell phone from his pocket and speed dials a number. He only has to wait a few seconds before the other party answers the call.

"Ades, can you pick me up? At school, yeah…you're running an errand?...10 minutes?Okay, I'll wait…yeah, call me when you've arrived…Alright."

"He'll be here in 10 minutes, he's running an errand for my mother," Athrun tells Cagalli as he lowers himself to sit on the hallway.

Cagalli follows him, noticing beads of sweat that are forming on Athrun's forehead as his face pales even more. She reaches into the pocket of his skirt, hoping that she has not discarded the handkerchief her maid has prepared for her every day. She sighs in relief when her hand finds the silky handkerchief. Athrun simply watches her as she wets the hankie with his unfinished bottled water. Before he knows, the girl is kneeling beside him, wiping away the sweat on his face. He lets her do whatever she wants, afraid to give any remarks in case it might stop her act of gentleness. There is no telling how much he enjoys the moment and how much he wishes it will just continue. It is that perfect of a moment – he is quite unsure if the girl whose eyebrows furrowed in concentration and care in front of him right now is the same one who yells profanities when the ball is snatched from her on the field.

However, it is Cagalli who breaks the silence.

"You should have a girlfriend to take care of you at times like this."

"Can you be one, then?"

Cagalli's hand goes rigid before Athrun realizes what he has said. Much to his surprise, he is not wishing he had not said that, nor he regrets what had escaped his mouth without his consent. It is indeed unplanned, but the timing seems quite good. All he cares is the fact that Cagalli's face does not show any expression as she continues with her wiping.

"Cagalli?"he calls when the blonde girl stays silent.

"Can I, really?"

Athrun's eyes widen in surprise as Cagalli looks away, blushing furiously. His fever seems to be evaporating for a moment as Athrun processes Cagalli's question in response. It sounds too good to be true and he is afraid of the height in which his hope is rising – and the fact that his heart is beating twice as faster as the usual rate. He has imagined the scene in which he is supposed to confess to Cagalli, yes, and he has imagined Cagalli's response – both positive and negative – but this is nowhere near his imagination; the anticipation is almost too much for him.

"Why not?" He asks her with a smile; a teasing one – the best he could come with as to cover his nervousness. "I'd love to have you as my girlfriend."

Cagalli shoots him with a suspicious look but the gentleness has not left her face- in fact, it looks calming to Athrun. "I'd love to know why, except for the fact that I'm really a girlfriend material, of course – I mean, who wouldn't want a girlfriend that can kick their ass in soccer, right?"

Athrun cannot help but to laugh out loud. His heart is still beating at above normal rate but he feels lighter now; what with Cagalli taking the matter seriously in her own way. "You are still far from kicking my ass in soccer, m'lady, but you can be my girlfriend nevertheless."

A scowl appears on the blonde's pretty face but she knows it is indeed a truth; while she is simply better than almost all the first years and a few regular member, Athrun is a different a level altogether – he is an ace before a captain. "Is there any urgent vacancy for the post or what? I'm sure you are not lack of candidates, mister."

"It's not an urgent vacancy," Athrun smiles. "In fact, it's a post reserved only for you – so the other candidates don't stand a chance from the beginning."

Athrun has meant to say that his eyes have only set on Cagalli and Cagalli alone for the whole time, yet it came across to the girl as something totally different. "Did my father do something stupid again and promise me for you for some political benefit?"

The blue-haired lad would have laughed at her massive misunderstanding if she is not looking so dead serious; perhaps something like that has happened to her before – it cannot be helped when you have parents involved in politics and Athrun himself knows that fully well. "No, silly. It's Lacus they hope I get married with but I assure you that won't happen."

"Oh." Cagalli responds stupidly, blushing at her silliness. Her hand is reaching up Athrun's forehead to check his temperature while berating the fact that it has been more than 10 minutes and Athrun's chauffeur has not arrived. Luckily his fever seems to cease a little and he is not sweating as much as before. But she has no idea how to return the color on his face; he still looks paler than what she considers healthy.

"Did your father promise you for someone before, Cagalli?" Athrun asks after a while, carefully masking the question with curiosity instead of jealously. "Who is that lucky guy?"

"Yuuna Roma Seylan of ORB," Cagalli replies with a scowl. "He is not lucky for that long, I tell you. The moment I knew about it, I threatened my father to run away from home and he was forced to cancel everything."

The laughter he has suppressed escapes Athrun at the look of Cagalli's face. He knows Yuuna Roma Seylan, the only son of ORB's current head representative; maybe not personally, but he has met him at some parties he is forced to attend as an heir of house of Zala of PLANT, accompanying Lacus who is representing PLANT as the daughter of the president. He is sure Cagalli is made to attend those parties as well, with her father's position as a diplomat and being an Attha; an old family whose lineage can be traced to the royalty of ORB back when the country is fully monarchy. ORB is a small nation but is greatly respected by most countries, but among the younger generations of the leaders as Athrun, Yuuna is more infamous for his frivolous and pompous acts that sicken everyone who tries to have a civilized talk with him. He is not someone Athrun can imagine to be with Cagalli at all and just the fact that they were once engaged prevents him from stop laughing, much to the Cagalli's displeasure.

"You should tell your father that you have a boyfriend now so that he stops doing things like that," Athrun says amicably when his laughter subdues at Cagalli's annoyed look.

"Do I have one already?" Cagalli asks so innocently, a trace of teasing can be detected in her tone.

Athrun makes a face for her entertainment. "I thought that's a yes just now."

"The boys will hate me for going out with the devil captain, though…"muses Cagalli loudly. She notices that Athrun's smile falters slowly, realizing how much the matter means to him.

"That won't happen again," he promises solemnly with a captain façade through and through. "Unless someone decides to just skip school and practice without a word like she did yesterday."

That catches Cagalli in surprise. She has no idea that the incident has anything to do with her. "Is it my fault?"

Athrun looks at her and finds resentment on her face. He smiles sheepishly. "It's not your fault. It's mine. Well, you were absent and so was Shinn. So I sort of added two and two together."

Cagalli rolls her eyes at the explanation. She has meant to ask Athrun on the reason of his unexpected behavior yesterday but she has not expected it was that trivial of a reason. However a blush creeps onto her face as she realizes how much Athrun is affected by the thought of her and Shinn being together.

"I don't know what were you thinking but I didn't even know he was absent. But there's really no need to go crazy like that, right? The other boys have nothing to do with it at all!"

"I know…" Athrun relents. His eyes roam on Cagalli's earnest face, showing his compassion on the matter. "I know that, but when it comes about you I can't really think straight, you see."

The confession darkens the blush on Cagalli's face; she can no longer looks at Athrun straight into the eyes. She distances herself from Athrun, partly because she is afraid that the boy might be able to able to hear her beats of her heart that have increased in both frequency and amplitude. She should have rebutted on how they have only actually known each other recently and it is way too early for Athrun to convince her of his words just now – but she knows she has seen enough proof of them, enough for her to be convinced, anyway.

Athrun tries to read the face of the girl in front of him. Her apparent blush sets his mind on rest for a little bit; it is a good sign, in fact. He let her put some distance between them, even though his body immediately misses her warmth, and the temperature she has managed to lower just now has threatened to elevate again. While it is true that he has not been able to think straight when it comes to her, he doubts his thinking skill even more at the moment when his head is pounding madly. Even so he hopes his feeling, somehow, manages to reach her.

_You could really find a better time to confess your undying love to her, Athrun,_ he thinks ruefully. _Pathetically down with fever is never one of the scene you imagined – nor those most unromantic words you have blurted out till now. _

The cell phone Athrun has been faithfully holding rings and with a swift answer he is informed on Ades' arrival at the school entrance. He stands up, a bit groggily, dusting his bottom a bit before offering a hand to Cagalli.

"Let's go, he's here."

Cagalli takes the hand but lets go immediately when she is on her feet. She reaches for Athrun's bags and files before the owner, clumsily trying to hold of them. Despite her difficulty of handling them, she backs away when Athrun tries to take the things from her.

"I'll carry them!" she said stubbornly. "You can't even stand straight."

Too tired to argue, Athrun lets her. "At least carry them properly, okay?"

In slow steps they walk towards the entrance to the car that is waiting right in front of the gate. Upon the sight of them, Ades jogs towards them and relieves Cagalli from her load. He opens the rear door to the back seats and both of Athrun and Cagalli slump into the comfy seats.

"To the Attha residence first, Ades."

Ades glances at the girl who is with his young master slightly before nodding. It is a fairly quiet ride, and quite short one as well. Before they know, Ades has pulled over Cagalli's, to be humbly stated, house. As Ades goes out from the car to open the door for her, Cagalli turns to Athrun.

"I won't be seeing you at school tomorrow, okay? Promise me you'll see a doctor and rest."

Athrun smiles at his little blonde nurse. He nods amicably. "Promise, Cagalli."

The door is opened and Cagalli knows she is running out of time. She leans over, blushing red and leaves a peck on Athrun's burning cheek.

"I'll come visit," she whispers before dashing out from the car and thanking Ades in passing, leaving Athrun with gaped mouth.

Ades resumes his driving, even though the blissful smile of his young master has not gone unnoticed on him. He smiles himself.

"That was Lady Cagalli of Attha, right, Young Master Athrun?" he asks for confirmation.

Athrun shakes his head, smiles still lingering on his lips. "That was just Cagalli, Ades - my girlfriend."

* * *

Athrun sighs, putting the book he is reading down on the bed. He picks up his cell phone and glances at the time shown on the screen. **1732**. The soccer practice should have ended by now. Last night he had informed the vice-captain, Yzak Joule to conduct the practice as usual; right after their family doctor gave him straight two days MC besides prescribing some pills for his fever. He does not mind much the pills but two days off school will bore him up for sure. To add the misery, the servants of the house have confined him to his bed under his mother's order. All he can do is to sit on his bed reading as his back is hurt already from lying down for so long. Luckily he is at least allowed to do that.

'_She should be here anytime now…_' Athrun thinks as he smiles by himself.

He has not heard from Cagalli since he sent her home yesterday. When he actually thinks about it, he realizes that they do not even have each others' phone numbers. She said she would come to visit anyway, so he chooses to trust her. The thought makes him blush faintly – he has been acting and thinking like a madly in love schoolgirl more than his liking.

It is not like he is not madly in love, though.

There are suddenly two knocks on the door, a signature of the servants of the house. Athrun turns to the unlocked door as he asks anyone who's behind the door to enter.

Ades opens the door and holds it open for the guest behind him.

"It's Lady Cagalli, sir, "he says respectfully, but not without a smile. It does not take anything much to know that his young master has been anticipating this visit.

Cagalli enters the room, her face red from both the outside heat and embarrassment. She is clad in her school uniform, with absent ties and untucked shirt, holding both her sports bag and school bag in one hand as she waves feebly at Athrun.

"Hey Captain, thought I'd visit you."

Athrun smiles and nods, beckoning Cagalli to take a seat on a mini bean chair beside his bed. He then looks at Ades expectantly where his gaze is met by an understanding smile by the butler.

"Refreshment will be sent up shortly. Enjoy your stay, Lady."

Cagalli simply smiles and nods at the butler but as soon as the door is closed she turns to Athrun, her face frowning.

"Can you tell him not to call me 'Lady'? It creeps me out!"

Athrun chuckles at her complaint. "Well, I did tell him yesterday. But that's Ades for you; he still calls me 'young master' even though I've telling him off for like 10 years already."

It is Cagalli's turn to grin cheekily. "I thought you like to be called 'young master'."

The blue-haired guy smirks as he closes the distance of their faces.

"I also told him that you're my girlfriend, by the way," he whispers huskily.

Cagalli's face reddens even more. She shoves the boy, forgetting the fact that Athrun is not well. But if Athrun can joke and tease around as he does right now, there is nothing to be worried, she supposes.

They are interrupted for a while when a maid comes to bring a helping of orange juice and some cookies for Cagalli. Cagalli thanks the maid politely, ignoring the tease in her eyes. She is glad they serve her with orange juice instead of coffee or tea; the weather is hot and she was just chasing ball on the field a while ago and walked her way here under the scorching sun.

Athrun watches as Cagalli drains her first glass of orange juice in a gulp. "Was the training okay?"

Cagalli nods, munching a peanut butter cookie. "Yzak let me play in regular team for a change; because the members are not even without you. I think he regretted it when I scored three goals against him."

The news surprises Athrun. Yzak is their best goalkeeper; if Cagalli can beat three goals off him, it either means Cagalli is really, really good or the level of defense are dropping. Before he knows, his face drops into a frown that does not go unnoticeable by the blonde in front of him.

"It was pure luck, really. The defense was taking it easy because it was just me. Don't worry, I don't mean Yzak is a poor keeper or anything. Just thought you would like to know – you asked about training, after all," she mumbles away, hiding her disappointment that Athrun does not take the news as well as she hopes he would.

"I know," Athrun responds gently, pleased by her effort to ease his mind. He also knows that Cagalli deserves a compliment for her achievement. "But to actually score against Yzak – that's really awesome, Cagalli; even for you. As expected of my girlfriend."

All her discontentment about the goals vanishes as Cagalli blushes furiously again – the idea of being Athrun's girlfriend has not really adapted to her. She has thought about it for the whole night and even now he still cannot stop the blood from rushing to her face every time the matter is brought up.

"Oh wait, so you played today, right? So where's my kiss, girlfriend?"

And it seems that Athrun enjoys her suffering so much.

"You're still sick," Cagalli tries to reason, turning away to avoid from looking directly at Athrun's eyes. "I don't want to be infected."

"I'm okay already, come on," insists Athrun. Soon enough he leans over Cagalli, giving her no other choice other than giving what he wants.

Seeing that Athrun has already closes his eyes, Cagalli follows suit. She is just closing their distance, already feeling Athrun's breath on her face when the door is wrung open with quite a force all of a sudden.

"Athrun!"

Both Athrun and Cagalli literally jump off each other before turning their head into the source of the voice. There is Kira Yamato at the door, his hand still holding the doorknob, his mouth wide open. Beside him is his pink-haired girlfriend, Lacus Clyne, whose hands have flown upon her mouth at the sight be held in front of them.

"K-Kira!" Cagalli stands up in surprise. Her face is as red as it can possibly be. "Lacus!"

Lacus smiles, as Kira never seems to find his words yet. "Sorry, Cagalli, Athrun – I told Kira we should knock but he just wouldn't listen."

Athrun is blushing as furiously as Cagalli but he recovers faster. He still looks sheepish as he welcomes his guests.

"Come in, Kira, Lacus. It's okay, Lacus – Kira is always like that."

The two enter the room awkwardly. Cagalli lets Lacus sit on the bean chair while Kira pulls Athrun's study chair for himself. There is no other chair for Cagalli to sit so Athrun pulls her to sit on the top side of the bed, much to her embarrassment- not that she is not embarrassed enough by the couple.

Kira has regained his sense back and is now smiling slyly. "I didn't think you two have reached this stage, Athrun. Why are you being so secretive to me now?"

"I have no obligation to tell you everything, Kira," Athrun shoots back quite merrily. He glances at the squirming blonde beside him, enjoying her discomfort.

"So, you two are already going out now?" Lacus asks innocently, looking at both Athrun and Cagalli.

Athrun simply smiles at the question but Cagalli looks like she is being electrocuted. She looks at Athrun for support and regrets it at once as she sees the glint in his eyes.

"Cagalli, are we going out now?" he asks, feigning Lacus' innocence.

If look could kill then Athrun should have died right then but much to Cagalli's dismay, even her best glare has no effect on the boy. To add to her misery, both Kira and Lacus are looking at her expectantly with their naive curiousity. She perfectly knows what Athrun is doing; and she knows she has no way out. Her answer to the question will determine her answer to Athrun's little confession yesterday – after all, she has not given him a proper answer.

"Well, Cagalli?" Kira prompts impatiently.

"Well…" Cagalli starts uncertainly. Her eyes keep darting on a certain pair of emeralds but all she receives is warm, collected smile. He sure has nerve to smile confidently like that, she thinks, doesn't he realize that she still can say no?

Though, of course she is not saying no.

"Yeah, basically, we're going out."

"That's great!" Kira exclaims at once, his face breaking into a smile so wide as he leans a bit to bump fists with his best friend.

Lacus has her hands clapped together, obviously enjoying the news. She smiles serenely at Cagalli. "Congratulation, Cagalli! I assure you, Athrun is very nice, and if there's anything you want to know, you can ask me – we practically grow up together, me and Athrun."

Cagalli can only nods as she returns the smile. That little confession of hers tires her out more than she could imagine. They talk for a little bit before Kira and Lacus excuse themselves.

"Are you okay going home by yourself, Cagalli?" Kira asks. They are not that close, but he secretly keeps tab on Cagalli as a neighbor. "You can walk with us if you want."

The blonde shakes her head and smiles amicably. "It's okay, I go home alone all the time."

At that, Kira's eyes glint mischievously. "Well, not recently, right? Since you got a captain nice enough to walk you home…"

"Shut up Kira! Just go home!" Athrun playfully snaps.

Kira laughs off the remark and they exchange goodbyes before the two finally exit the room. Cagalli immediately lets got a sigh she has been holding for a while. She hops off the bed to sit on the now vacant bean chair but Athrun held her hand to stay on the bed.

"What now?" she asks, a bit annoyed.

"Thanks," Athrun said gently, his eyes stare deep into Cagalli's lovely ambers. "For saying yes."

Cagalli blushes yet again. She turns away from Athrun's penetrating gaze. "You were sure I was going to say yes, anyway."

"No, I wasn't. It was such a relief," confesses Athrun. "What am I going to do if I were to be rejected in front of that pair of lovebirds…"

Indeed, Cagalli has no idea how glad Athrun was with her answer earlier. He sure had some confidence that she would say yes but there were still chances that she would say otherwise. Her action around him had raised his hope so high that he felt that if he was to be disappointed, he would not know how to recover.

There is silence for a while. Cagalli tries to pry her hand off Athrun's but the boy holds it even tighter. Having no other choice, Cagalli decides to join Athrun sitting on the bed, tucking her feet properly under the duvet. Their hands remain entwined as Cagalli has given up releasing the clutch and Athrun just won't give in. It is almost like silence they had yesterday back in the school and this time, it is also Cagalli who breaks the stillness.

"May I ask?"

Athrun turns slightly to her. "What is it?"

"Why me?" she asks bluntly. "You could have anyone. Everyone wants you. Even those with boyfriends will be willing to break up for you."

"Well, maybe because _you_ didn't want me." Athrun smiles a small smile. "I've been watching you since last year, you know, and wondering why you, who goes and talks to everyone at ease even on the very first day of high school, has never come and talk to me, when I believe I'm the one who wants to talk to you the most."

Cagalli thinks for a while, recalling the fact that Athrun has brought up. "You've got your hoards of fangirls; I know enough of girls to know what not to mess. Some of them are even my friends. That's why – I don't really avoid you, right? I do talk to you, just…"

"Just not at your will, yes. You only talk to me when you need to," he cuts her off. "I see. So, that's the reason."

The blonde nods and the silence reissues for a while. After a few minutes, Athrun throws an identical question.

"What makes you say yes, then?"

"Because you _want_ me," A blush creeps on Cagalli's fair face but she keeps it under control. But she still avoids looking at Athrun's eyes, now fully knowing what effects these eyes have on her. "Everyone else treat me as a friend, you treat me as a girl."

"Shinn also wants you, I suppose," There is unmistakably hint of jealousy in Athrun's voice as he throws his gaze onto the scenery shown from his wide open window. "He definitely treats you as a girl."

There is a light squeeze on Athrun's hand as Cagalli answers calmly. "Shinn is, quite unfortunately, a tad too late."

"So I don't need to be worried, do I?"

"I said yes to you already, dimwit."

* * *

Before they know, the sun has started to descend and it is already half an hour before seven. Cagalli does not really mind since her father is not home anyway to berate her on coming home late and she got fairly late curfew but Athrun insists on her going home, while being upset at the fact that he cannot send her home like usual. He wants to ask Ades to send Cagalli home but the girl refuses vehemently, annoyed at the butler's way of calling her. For once, Athrun relents – he has no intention to set the record for the most short-lived relationship.

"Promise me you'll text me as soon as you got home, okay?" Athrun reminds Cagalli for the umpteenth time. They have just exchanged their phone numbers. "Not on your way, hear me? I'll know if you do – I'll have Kira watching your gate."

Cagalli rolls her eyes, irritated. "Why don't you just ask Kira to text you, then?"

Athrun smiles at her disgruntled response as he stands up to open the door for her. That is only how far he can send her off; he wants to send her off at least on his front door but the servants of the house will surely usher him back into the room again and he would rather if Cagalli does not have to see that.

"I'll be leaving then, take care of yourself, oh wait," Cagalli turns right at the doorway. "Well, I'm your girlfriend now, right?"

Athrun, who is holding the door open for her, nods. There is something on his favourite amber eyes of hers that does not seem right. "Yes...?"

"So, as a boyfriend, you can let me play with you guys without any deal, right?" the girl grins mischievously as her eyes twinkle. "Surely you can do at least that for me, huh, boyfriend?"

_Just an hour ago she cannot admit on being my girlfriend without turning as red as tomato, now she's_ _calling me boyfriend twice in a row,_ Athrun ruefully thinks as he bits off his smile, _I think I like the denial Cagalli more._

"Oh well," Athrun gives in, shrugging, but the devilish smile Cagalli had witnessed not so long ago resurfaces. "You don't need to give me a kiss to play anymore."

Cagalli's face has just lifted into a smile when Athrun claims her lips for a kiss; one that is unlike the chaste, dispassionate kisses she has obliged to Athrun all this while. It seems an eternity before Athrun decides that they need air, after all. Cagalli is blushing redder than she has ever rendered to, panting as she catches her breath. Athrun, on the other hand, is looking at her with her trademark haughty smirk.

"…Since _I_ am going to kiss _you _damn a lot from now on, _girlfriend_."

**How, how, how? I took ages writing the last part starting Cagalli visiting Athrun. I'm sorry if there's any typo or such since actually this story is beta-ed by my roommate but now I finish my foundation course I'm at home already so there's no time to let her read it first because I want to publish it as soon as possible. Hee. I hope this is fine because I've never actually written an ending before so... **

**Anyway, this is the last chapter of the story but I am thinking of writing a special chapter dedicated for Shinn and his side story so stay tuned! Oh, don't forget to review as well because I love them! XD**

**-Mayu**


	4. Special Chapter : Shinn's Story

**Hello! First of all, I'd like to say thanks to all reviewers for all three chapters of A Kiss A Day Keeps Your Right To Play - ladycagalli1804, rynne fermat, FTS-Peace, asucagafan, Marie Luise, lezala, Kkornelia, Fate Camiswhil, fel, The Only Love For Soujiro Seta, NelshAZ, Cyaaz, mrs. Zala, empatheticsympatheticpathetic, TheHouseOfAthhaZala, IgNighted, udunknowwho, Lennethia, littlemsstrawberry, P. Cythera, Miyu Nanami, Ella, jubulicious, Miriae, yuidaidouji-lee, Hall1990, keiandhikari10, nel**

**To be honest, I'm overwhelmed by the amount of reviews because nowadays people just don't review anymore (and GS/GSD fandom is already obsolete, too) so it makes me really, really happy and glad I wrote this story. **

**So here's the special chapter for Shinn that I planned and this will be the last installment of the story – no matter how much I love this story I don't to keep it dragging like my older story, so. Enjoy!**

**Special Chapter – Shinn's Side of the Story**

"As to conclude, I hope the new batch will strive to be a pride of the school and again, I welcome all the first year students to Three Ships Alliance High School."

The end of the speech is greeted by cheers and applauds as well as occasional screams from the female side of the crowd. The apparent show of support, as one can mildly call it, continues until the speaker exits the stage. Sigh of admiration and hushed conversation can be heard as the chairperson of the ceremony thanks the speaker and proceeds to the next agenda.

Among the first years crowd, a boy with jet black, messy hair stifles a yawn, after glaring some of the girls who are still captivated by the second year student that has given the welcome speech.

* * *

"Just who the hell was that?" Shinn Asuka asks a new friend he has made during the entrance ceremony as they walk out from the gym. "The second year who gave the welcome speech – I didn't catch his name because the girls were screaming like crazy."

Vino Dupre stops on his track, staring at the black-haired boy in front of him.

"You don't know him?" he asks incredulously. "That's Athrun Zala!"

Shinn rolls his eyes. "And I have to know him because…?"

"His father is Patrick Zala, the vice president of PLANT Supreme Council! Surely you've heard of him, everyone knows him from back in middle school!" Vino says, aghast at Shinn's lack of knowledge regarding the spoken person.

"I'm from ORB, you know," Shinn explains offhandedly. "I just moved here like two weeks ago. No matter how famous he is here, there's no way the news can reach ORB. Even if it does, do I look like I watch the news?"

At that, Vino calms down a little bit. It is okay if Shinn is not from PLANT but the thought of local kids not knowing Athrun Zala is ridiculously unbelievable. More often than not he is dubbed the Prince of PLANT as on par with the nickname of Princess of PLANT given to Lacus Clyne, the daughter of the PLANT Supreme Council's president; Athrun Zala aces his three years of middle school while making sure everyone acknowledges him as the Athrun Zala instead of Patrick Zala's son. His academicals results are perfectly astounding and his natural talent in soccer just adds to his advantages. Just don't let anyone started on how good-looking he is, or how well-brought he is.

"So he's one of those big shots' sons eh?" muses Shinn, starting to walk again. "If he's that popular then I suppose he's nothing like our Yuna Roma then."

"Yuna Roma?" The name is not familiar to Vino.

Shinn rolls his eyes again in disdain of the name. "The son of ORB's Head Representative. He's a few years older than us and a complete useless bum, the joke of our nation. That's why I hate those young heirs – they're nothing without their parents' support."

Shinn's last statement comes out a bit harsher than he intends to and louder, too but he does not seem to care. In his stead, Vino glances around carefully. Shinn is new to the crowd so he might be forgiven for shooting his mouth like that but Vino wants to avoid trouble on their first day of high school.

"You might want to be careful with that, Shinn. There are a lot of them in this school. I'm not quite sure about our batch but in second year, there are the Athrun Zala, of course, and Lacus Clyne – the daughter of PLANT Supreme Council's president, as well as Nicol Amalfi and Rusty Mckenzie – their fathers are in the council as well. In third year there are a bunch of them sons of council members as well; Yzak Joule, Dearka Elsman, Miguel Ayman, Heine Hestenfluss. Whatever you do, don't repeat that in front of these people – especially Yzak Joule, I heard he got quite a temp…"

"Pardon me?" An icy cold voice booms behind them. "I got quite a what?"

Both Shinn and Vino stop dead in their track, turning around in slow motion. A pair of electric blue eyes looms over them from a head taller than any of them; the coldness matches that of the voice. Even the clueless Shinn knows that the crossed arms, stern-faced silver haired boy they are facing is Yzak Joule who Vino has no chance to finish describing.

"They're first years, Yzak," a blonde, tanned boy besides Yzak remarks as he watches them, amused.

"All the better."

Shinn thought he hates Yuna Roma's silly smile the most but then he decides he hates Yzak's sinister one ten times more.

* * *

It is Thursday on the their second week of high school and the bell just rings as Vino and Shinn slide swiftly on their seats for the first class. Both of them sigh in relief – they are fairly early today to be compared with the some of the previous days and it is none other faults than a certain, menacing senior with some help of another fun-seeking senior. For the record, ever since the first day, Shinn and Vino have not yet made it to the class _before_ the bell rings so today is an achievement.

The lesson starts a few minutes later but Shinn cannot get his head to focus since he is concentrating on cursing his fate upon entering the school. He is supposed to be the loud-mouthed one, and he does not mind much if he gets trouble because of himself but getting picked on because of someone else is another story. There is nothing much he can do, anyway since Vino has been sticking close to him since day one. The 'bullying' cannot last forever; Yzak and Dearka are in third year already so they will get busier soon that they will not have time to continue picking on innocent juniors like them.

Oh well, scratch the innocent part.

He has just started to pay attention to the teacher when a loud crash can be heard from outside of the window. He turns his head just in time to see a blonde girl sliding off the corridor and landing off on her bottom. She curses some ungodly swear words before picking up her fallen bag before dashing off haphazardly.

Shinn stares for a while. Everything happens such in short time that he has yet to blink. Once everything gets into his head, he suppresses his laughter as not to catch the attention of the teacher. That was the first interesting thing he came across in his new high school and he does not want to ruin the memory.

_If only there's just one of those spoiled little heirs can be as funny as that girl, instead of being all snotty like that silver-haired monster,_ he thinks, _maybe I won't hate them too much._

* * *

"YOU JOIN THE SOCCER CLUB?" Vino sets down his cup with a slam. Luckily the cafeteria is crowded with hungry students that the noise is not noticed by anyone else except for the raven-haired boy who shares the table with him.

Shinn nods offhandedly. "I was one of the best in Orb, you know. Naturally I'd play here as well. I heard the team is quite good."

"They are the best in PLANTs," Vino chides Shinn for underestimating the team. He does not play the sports but the soccer team is one of the prides of the school. "Well, I suppose you should be in the team if you are that good but do you have any idea who is the captain?"

The matter has never come up for Shinn to ponder of. He had heard from his classmate Auel that the soccer team is recruiting new members from the first years and from what he gathered, the team is one of the best there are so he simply filled in the extra form Auel got and had Auel submit it from him. Soccer is one of his few passions, others being video games and taking care of his younger sister.

"Who is it - the captain?" he asks out of curiousity.

"It's Athrun Zala!" Vino tells him dramatically, his voice raising an octave. "And Yzak-senpai is the vice captain. Are you sure you're going to be okay?"

Shinn's face pales a little. Never mind the captain first but _Yzak_ is the vice captain? Just when the senior has finally let go of him and Vino in their third week of high school, did he just throw himself at his disposal again? Maybe joining the club is a bad idea, after all. However something else strikes in his mind.

"How come that Athrun Zala is the captain? He's a second-year, right?"

"That's how it is done in this school. The captain is a second-year, the vice captain is the former captain. Yzak-senpai is the captain last year, so this year he is vice captain. That means Athrun Zala will be the vice captain next year."

Shinn nods at the lengthy explanation. It is quite a reverse system from the usual one where the captain is a third-year while the vice captain is the second-year who will succeed for the next year but Shinn can understand the logic. The school must have wanted the third-year students to pay more attention to their studies for their college application rather than being burdened with extra-curricular activities.

"I see," he muses. "So the captains have always been those young masters, eh? I see."

Vino cannot help but to notice the skepticism in Shinn's voice. For some reason, Shinn is being incurably cynical on the children of the big shots, especially the council members. "Well, I'm not sure about the previous batches before them. But from what I know, Athrun Zala is supposed to be really good in soccer."

The ruby eyes of Shinn glint as he smirks in disdain. "I'll see how good he is in our first practice tomorrow."

The next thing Vino knows is Shinn cannot stop talking about how great Athrun Zala is in soccer for one whole week.

* * *

**Few months later**

"Hey Vino, do you know Cagalli Yula Attha?"

Vino looks up from Shinn's exercise book that he is currently copying. "That girl from second year?"

Shinn nods. "She joins our soccer practice starting yesterday, as a temporary member."

"For real?" Vino widens his eyes in surprise before turning back to his work. He has missed doing his homework last night so he has no choice but to copy Shinn's before the class starts. "But she's really one weird lady, anyway – that girl."

"_Lady_?" There is an evident surprise in Shinn's voice.

"She is the daughter of Lord Uzumi Nara Attha, you know; the diplomat. I thought you might have heard of her – Athha family is from ORB, right?" Vino explains casually.

Shinn falls silent in shock. When Athrun introduced the girl during the practice yesterday, he immediately recognized her as the girl whom he had witnessed falling and cursing outside of his class at the start of the semester. He was genuinely amazed by her skills in the sport – so much that he could not pull off his gaze of her. It was their first time meeting each other but Cagalli treated the first years she had been put in a team with like she has knows them forever. Her name however rings a bell somehow in the back of his mind but he could not really recall where he has heard the name before.

"Athha family was ORB royal family…"Shinn recites softly, recalling everything he has heard about the matter back in ORB. "When ORB turned to full democracy, the royal family left the country. They were trying to bring back the princess, the daughter of Lord Uzumi by engaging her with Yuna Roma but it didn't last a month. The princess…is Cagalli?"

Vino stops writing for a while, paying attention to the story Shinn has just told. "Whoa, I don't know about engagement and all that stuff, man – I suppose it doesn't make it to the news here. All I know is she's the daughter of the diplomat, that's it. She doesn't flaunt it too much, you see. Look, she even plays soccer with you guys. What kind of lady is that? Our Flay Allster shields herself from the sun so much to the level of a vampire; his father is just a vice minister of some sort…"

Little does Vino knows that Shinn has ceased from listening to him as his mind wanders to a certain blonde.

* * *

"…right, Shinn? Shinn!"

Shinn wakes with a start. He turns to Auel who nudged him right on his hips. "What?"

"You are from ORB, right?" the azure-haired first year asks. "Cagalli said she was born in ORB."

Cagalli, who is sitting on the bench smiles at the surrounding first year players who are sitting cross legged on the concrete floor. They have just finished playing and now the regular players own the field.

"How's ORB nowadays? I haven't been back for years," she asks the ruby eyed junior.

Shinn rolls his eyes. "Same old, as far as I am concerned. Yuna Roma is still an idiot."

Cagalli laughs out loud as the others exchange confused looks. The name is not familiar to them who are born and raised in PLANTs. Shinn smiles, taking in Cagalli's merry face as much as he can into his mind. He is so going to have something nice to remember before he goes to sleep tonight.

It has been a week or so since Cagalli joins the practices yet Shinn still cannot take his eyes off of her. His insolent eyes follow her every movement and his ears all of a sudden can pick out her voice even when they are in crowded halls instead of the field where her voice can easily be distinguished. Despite all that, he has yet to find the reason of his irregular heartbeat when she is around.

"ALL PLAYERS, ASSEMBLE!" Athrun's voice comes loud and clear from the centre of the field.

The first years quickly scramble to their feet, all but Shinn who sighs and drains the last of his isotonic drink. Cagalli stands up before him and offers him a hand. He offhandedly takes the hand and regrets it immediately afterwards.

Cagalli lets go as soon as he is on his feet but he swears she has just burnt his hand.

* * *

"Cagalli!"

Cagalli throws her empty bottle to the nearest bin before turning to the voice. "Shinn."

The raven-haired junior jogs towards her, his pale face red from the heat. He slings his sports bag over his shoulder.

"Are you going home now?" he asks, eyeing the surrounding. Most of the players have left the field as soon as the practice is over but as usual, Cagalli is taking her time. From what Shinn sees, she is never in hurry to go home after practice.

As expected, Cagalli shakes her head. "Gonna hang around a little bit. What's up?"

If it is possible, Shinn's face turns a notch redder. He fidgets with the sling of his bag. "W-Well, you know the new theme park will open this Saturday, right? I got two tickets – wanna go with me?"

Cagalli blinks twice, perplexed. She wants to go; the new theme park is anticipated by everyone in vicinity that the tickets are really hard to come by – especially to lazy bums like her. Naturally she would just accept Shinn's generosity. However at the moment there is something else that is keeping her; something that most probably will not go well with Shinn.

"Cagalli?" Shinn calls as Cagalli stares at the tickets wordlessly.

That startles Cagalli. She looks up and meets Shinn's ruby eyes, smiling apologetically. "I'm sorry, Shinn. I – I have to check it first. I'll get back to you later, okay?"

Shinn's face shows his disappointment almost immediately, with his eyes averted away from Cagalli; he is terribly weak in hiding his emotion. Slowly he shoves the tickets in his pocket. When he looks up to Cagalli, his eyes are hopeful again.

"I really, really hope you can go. It'll be fun, I promise."

Cagalli smiles, though a bit strained, not as sunny as her smiles usually are. "I'll try and see, Shinn."

As he bids her goodbye and walks away, Shinn smiles to himself. Never mind the fact she doesn't say yes at the first invitation, she still hasn't say no. Never mind the fact he spent almost all his allowance of the month to get the tickets, it all worth it when he overheard she wanted to go to the opening of the theme park real bad. Never mind the fact he originally bought the tickets to be a surprise birthday present for his younger sister Mayu, whom he promised to go to the opening with, Mayu would understand – he's sure she would understand. Things will go well, surely.

Shinn Asuka, indeed, is a down-right optimist.

* * *

The next day, Shinn goes to Cagalli's class to find the girl. He scans the class from an open window but cannot locate the face he is searching for.

"Shinn?" calls a girl with short magenta hair who notices Shinn's unexpected presence. "What are you doing here?"

Shinn turns his attention towards the girl. It is Lunamaria Hawke, the next door girl of the house his family has just occupied after their move to ORB. Friendly as they are, the Hawkes help the newcomers as much as they can during their move and that forms a friendship between the children. Lunamaria has a younger sister who is in the same grade as Shinn. "Luna, where's Cagalli?"

Lunamaria looks at Shinn curiously; he never came to see Cagalli before, or even mentioned anything about Cagalli but she answers him nevertheless. "She's absent today."

"Is she sick?" asks Shinn immediately, worry plastered all over his face. Cagalli indeed did not reply his text last night.

The other girl shrugs. She is as close to Cagalli as the other classmates are but the matter of Cagalli's absence is not really bothering her as much it does to the boy before her. "She seems fine yesterday, probably just skipping. But why are you searching for her, anyway?"

The question renders Shinn red but he quickly recovers. "Nothing much, something about the soccer team."

"See you later, then, Luna," he continues before Lunamaria manages to say anything else.

He scans the classroom for the last time and sees no face of his soccer captain or any member of the soccer team at all. _Good_, he thinks as he walks towards his class. Sitting on his seat beside Vino, Shinn looks up at Auel who has come over for a chat.

"Hey Auel, do me a favour will you?"

* * *

"Sting Oakley!"

"Here!"

"Clotho Buer!"

"Here!"

"Auel Neider!"

"Here!"

"Shinn Asuka!"

There is no answer.

Athrun looks up from the list name and scans the members in front of him. Indeed, the raven-haired boy is not there. A hand is raised slowly from the crowd.

"Auel?"

"Shinn's absent," he says reluctantly. "From the morning."

There is hushed muttering from those first years who had seen Shinn in the morning but Auel silences them with his famous, cold-blooded glare. It is not that he especially wants to lie to his senior but Shinn has asked him a favour as a friend so there is nothing he can do. Shinn does not skip practices that often, after all, so he does not think Athrun will take the matter seriously. In fact, the captain looks like he is distracted by something else anyway so it is a lucky day for Shinn to escape.

Athrun, on the hand, is void of any expression. "All right. Orga Sabnak!"

"Here!"

The basic drill comes after the roll call. As they do warm-ups, Sting and Clotho approach Auel. They are in the same class as Auel and Shinn so they see through Auel's fib almost clearly.

"What's Shinn up to?" Sting asks as he fastens his shoelaces. "It's so not like him to skip."

Auel shrugs. "I wonder. He just doesn't feel like it, he said."

"Hey, Cagalli's not here as well – maybe they go for a _date_?"

Clotho is supposed to be whispering like the two of them; they are not allowed to chat during warm-ups. But it seems that the idea that strikes him is too awesome not to be shared to everyone in vicinity that his voice comes out louder than expected. Sting hits his head in impulse while Auel looks around to meet stern eyes from the other members, smiling apologetically even though he knows it will not have any effect. Accidentally his sapphire eyes a pair of cold emeralds ones – it sends him shivering while looking away.

_This is not looking good, this sure is not looking good…_

"First years, extra 3 laps around the field, NOW!"

Damn, he should have skipped the practice with Shinn.

* * *

The next day, the practice is cut short thanks to Athrun's courtesy. As the other players disperse from the field, Shinn picks up his bag and looks around until he finds the one he is searching for. His face automatically breaks into a smile as his ruby eyes spot a certain girl, though only to falter when the said girl seems to be engaged in a conversation with another boy with a proximity that annoys him

"Cagalli!" he calls out at once.

Both Cagalli and Athrun, with who she was seem to be talking, turn to him. Shinn can actually feel the atmosphere around them has gone bad as he approaches the two, even though he does not quite know why. Cagalli has a questioning look on her face, while Athrun simply stares at him with that penetrating gaze of his.

"I want to talk to you, Cagalli," Shinn says as he reaches them. "Let me send you home."

"Eh? B-But…"

Cagalli looks at Athrun as if asking for his permission and Shinn's heart clenches.

"You have something to do with Captain?" he asks bluntly.

It is Athrun who answers him.

"Just some tutoring but it can wait," the captain says to him before turning to the girl. "Go home for today, Cagalli."

"Really?" Cagalli seems hesitant a bit but Athrun nods at her.

""I trust you to see her home safely, Shinn – that's an Attha you have there," says the blue-haired boy, patting Shinn's shoulder as he leaves them, much to Shinn's pleasure. He straightens up proudly, oblivious to Cagalli's frown.

"Yes, Captain! Have a good day, Captain!" _Thanks for leaving, Captain!_

* * *

"We're lucky, don't we? I mean, Captain went crazy on the day we were absent," Shinn starts a conversation. They are just leaving the school compound after changing into their school uniform.

Cagalli turns at him slightly. "You were absent as well yesterday?"

Shinn nods, looking sheepish. "I skipped the practice. Those aside, why were _you_ absent? You got me worried, you know – you didn't even reply my text…"

"Oh, sorry about that," says Cagalli, smiling apologetically. She read the text and had meant to reply to it but somehow it slipped from her mind. She fell asleep sometime around 5 in the morning and decided to skip school. "I was already asleep and when I woke up, I thought it was already too late to reply. I would see you during practices anyway."

"So the reply is?" Shinn wastes no time to ask as he stops abruptly in his track, forcing Cagalli to do the same. Luckily the street is quite deserted, except for some kids passing as they run after each other. Cagalli sighs inwardly – does she have to do this here? It does not seem the right place, or the right time. But Shinn seems so eager for the answer.

Thinking atop of her head quickly, Cagalli comes up with an idea. She tugs at Shinn's wrist and pulls him along. "You know, there is this really good takoyaki stall up front and I'm starving – let's get some and talk, alright?"

Shinn is perplexed but follows her along anyway. They both get a set of special takoyaki each; Shinn insists to pay for Cagalli. Sitting on the nearby bench, the issue about the text is forgotten for a while as the two relishes the food. Practice does make one hungry, after all. Cagalli is eating her takoyaki as slow as possible but they are bound to finish sometime and the dreaded moment comes at last.

"So what say you, Cagalli?"

Cagalli takes a deep breath before tilting her head to face Shinn. "I'm sorry, Shinn."

Shinn finds it weird for a moment – he has always loved the smiling Cagalli but the smile Cagalli is giving him right now strikes him as an unexplainable pain in his chest. The optimistic part of him starts searching for excuses at once without his instruction; Cagalli is only saying "I'm sorry" – maybe she is just apologizing for not replying the text, or maybe she really has something to do on the proposed date –

"Then, the next week? I mean, the opening is probably too crowded, anyway, so…" Shinn hears himself rambling.

The blonde girl next to him shakes her head almost pityingly. "I'm sorry," she repeats.

"But I really want – I mean, I have something to tell you –"Shinn hates how desperate he sounds like but it is beyond his control. "Cagalli, you are - you're single, aren't you?"

Cagalli, for some unknown reason, flinches at the question. She nods slowly, affirming.

"Then, go out with me?"

The question takes Cagalli by surprise. She kind of knows the question will pop up sooner or later but it is so sudden that she cannot really prepare herself.

"I'm…sorry," she ends up saying again for the third time.

It is heartbreaking to see Shinn's hopeful face turns crestfallen by seconds – Cagalli almost wants to hug him on the spot and says yes to his confession. Yet she knows it is not her call and she has to bit her lips to prevent herself from crying at the sight of the glassy ruby eyes before her. Shinn has been really nice and she really likes him – if only they have meet earlier and under a different circumstances Cagalli would only be too happy to go out with him.

There is silence for a while as Shinn picks himself up. Even so when he finally speaks, his voice croaks slightly.

"What's wrong with me? Is it because I'm younger? Or because I'm just a commoner? Well, I'll become someone big myself without relying on my parents someday, so… consider it, please? I really like you, hell, I – I love you, Cagalli, so…"he says earnestly, if not a little heatedly.

Cagalli smiles at him; she would have chuckled if she is not afraid to upset Shinn who looks very serious yet Shinn's passion never ceases to amuse her all the same. Sometimes when she sees Shinn, she almost sees herself – or at least, what people have described of her.

"Shinn," she calls gently. "It has nothing to do with any of those. We are just one year apart, and here in PLANTs I am as a commoner as you are. I know you'll be someone great – you are already one right now. But you know, when it comes about falling in love, none of these really matter, right?"

"But…"

"You see – I can tell you this because I see you as my friend and I trust you – I have someone that I like," Cagalli confesses suddenly, cutting off Shinn's intervention.

Color drains from Shinn's face as the new information registers into his mind. It is the worst case possible; if Cagalli does not feel like having a relationship just yet he could wait or if Cagalli is still heartbroken from past relationship he could help to mend it but if Cagalli has set her eyes on someone, there is nothing he could do. He does not even want to know who the lucky one is; if it is someone he knows chances are he would never be able to treat the person the same again, or even if it is someone he does not know he would come to hate him without any other reason.

"Do-Do you think he likes you as well?" It is the only thing he could ask.

Cagalli blushes at the question. "I don't know, maybe. He's someone that's hard to read – I'm not sure if he treats me nicely because he likes me or he is just being a gentleman."

Shinn nods silently. None of them says anything for a while as both of them seem to brood over their own thinking. Few minutes later Shinn stands up and takes the empty takoyaki box from Cagalli's hand, throwing it away with his own at the nearest dustbin before returning to the bench.

"Come on, I'll send you home," he says quite civilly, not quite meeting Cagalli's eyes.

"Well," Cagalli hesitates. "My house is really near from here so you can just leave me…"

"I told Captain I'd send you home – I can't disobey him, can I?"

* * *

Nothing seems to change between Shinn and Cagalli after the confession. Shinn tries his best acting as it never happened while Cagalli treats him just the same as ever. Despite wanting to put his crush on Cagalli behind him already, Shinn cannot stop himself from trying to notice if Cagalli shows any affection to anyone around him. It is hard because one, they are only together during soccer practices and two, Cagalli is pretty much friendly with everyone – there is nothing such as barrier to her.

It is the next week that the cat is finally out of the bag.

Cagalli and the other first year players are just hanging out while waiting for the regular players to finish their practice. They are talking about the latest craze – mobile suit keychains. Seems like everyone have them nowadays and the soccer team members are not excluded. Cagalli is just showing them her much coveted Akatsuki – a gold-colored mobile suit that is one of the limited edition collection; much to the others' awe. Shinn looks down at his own Impulse and Core Splendor; there is such a difference between them even it is just the matter of hobby collection.

"Aww, come on, Cagalli," he hears Auel pleading and looks up to see what is happening.

Cagalli made a face at the blue-haired boy. "No way! Why would I give Akatsuki to _you_?"

Auel puts his hands together as if begging the girl. "Please! Let's exchange – I'll give you Abyss!"

He dangles the light blue mobile submarine-like mobile suit keychain in front of Cagalli as to bait her but Cagalli is adamant.

"I can get Abyss myself if I want, thank you!" she says, crossing her arms firmly.

"Cagalli..." The junior still does not give up. He closes the distance between them and leans on her, his arm casually drapes on her shoulder. Shinn looks at the scene with narrowed eyes, annoyed with the unnecessary physical contact even though he knows Cagalli is not bothered at all – that's how she got treated by her male friends, apparently. But it still upsets Shinn and he cannot just let Auel be; though he also knows Auel feels nothing special of Cagalli and he is just clingy by nature.

"Aue – "

"Hey, hands off my girlfriend."

The familiar voice makes everyone jump out their skin, Cagalli included and Auel especially – he actually lets go of Cagalli with a jolt. All of them look up to see a disgruntled Captain of theirs, who stands over them, arms crossed. The first years gape at Athrun, and then at Cagalli. The girl gives them a sheepish smile, blushing slightly. Shinn feels his heart stopping for a moment.

_Girlfriend…Athrun Zala's?_

"W-Wait, you two are dating?" Clotho asks disbelievingly.

"Yes, we are," Athrun answers definitely as he offers a hand to pull Cagalli up. Cagalli takes the hand and stands up, dusting her bottom.

"Only recently, though, that's why…" she says quickly, defending herself from those looks that say 'Traitors!' at her. "Sorry I didn't tell you guys – I just don't know how to."

Auel shakes his head in amazement. "You two did not look dating at all – we would never guess! Sorry Captain, I didn't know – not that she's saying anything after all…"

Athrun gives him a stern look that makes his words trail away and then chuckles at the look of his face. Somehow after Athrun's stint as devil captain some time previously, the first years have come to treat him with caution. He is trying to fix it, but sometimes it is just fun to tease them and watch them go pale.

"It's okay, Auel. I know she still needs more disciplining, anyway," he says playfully, referring to Cagalli who scowls.

"Shut up, you overly jealous fool," mutters Cagalli under her breath but still got caught by the others' keen ears.

The boys all laugh but Shinn, who stands up rather abruptly.

"Toilet," he says to no one in particular as he walks away.

"The practice is about to end, though," Auel calls over him but Shinn simply waves him off without even turning back. "What's wrong with that brat…?"

Athrun and Cagalli look at each other, sharing a meaningful look.

* * *

"Shinn, please don't be like this."

"I didn't do anything! I didn't even say anything! Just leave me alone!"

_Why must it be Athrun Zala?_

Cagalli sighs, massaging her temple. It is a fairly cool evening with no lack of breeze but the atmosphere around them feels scorching hot. Cagalli has approached Shinn after the practice, wanting to talk and the junior has obliged unwillingly. They find themselves a secluded place, away from other students' eyes.

"I'm sorry, alright?" says the blonde earnestly. "Sorry, for going out with Athrun so soon after you confessed…" They actually started going out on the day Shinn confessed but Shinn does not need to know that.

Shinn looks at her, almost scornfully. "Why bother apologize? It's clear, after all – who else suits _you_ the daughter of ORB diplomat if not the son of PLANTs Supreme Council's Vice President? Princess of ORB and Prince of PLANTs, huh? Who am _I_ even to compare?"

_The only one that I respect. _

"I told you that's all rubbish, right?" Cagalli counters exasperatedly. She does not understand Shinn's obsession with ranks and such when they don't matter at all to her, nor to Athrun. "Look, we don't get together just because _my_ father is a diplomat and _his_ father is a vice president. It has nothing at all to do with those things. Why won't you understand, Shinn?"

"Then," Shinn falters as his ruby orbs turn glassy. He looks down. "Why _him_? Instead of me, why did you choose him? I know he's all better but…"

Cagalli turns solemn, choosing her words carefully. "It's just how it is. It was him that I happened to fell in love with, not anyone else. It's out of my control, Shinn. It has nothing to do with him being a Zala. Say, would you not like me if I am not an Attha?"

Shinn shakes his head slowly in response, finally getting round to what Cagalli is saying. He wants to be with Cagalli not because she is Cagalli Yula Attha, but rather because she is Cagalli – the girl who has the very right to act as nobility yet more humble than anyone he knows.

"I'm not asking you to cheer on me and Athrun, you know," Cagalli continues. "It's fine to treat us like you used to; you don't even have to acknowledge us a couple – we don't plan on flaunting about it anyway. Athrun only wants to you to be at ease during practices; he says you are such a valuable player to lose. And I, I want to stay as your friend. Would you please honor us just that?"

The raven-haired boy considers for a moment before nodding, still not looking up. He doesn't want to waver and Cagalli's amber eyes have just that kind of effect on him.

"Thank you, Shinn."

_Goodbye, Cagalli._

* * *

"…you have no idea how _good_ Mayu is in video games, I cannot even – oh sorry," Shinn turns around. He is so engrossed in his daily ranting of his sister to Vino that he bumps into someone on his way. The books he is holding falls scattering on the ground due to the impact. He bends down to pick them up and a cloud of blonde hair covers his sight, stopping him on his motion.

_Cagalli?_

The girl who owns the hair straightens up, holding his books for him. "Here are your books – Stellar is sorry as well!"

Shinn takes the books yet not saying anything. He stays uprooted on his spot, staring at the back of the girl which is getting smaller and smaller, before it is engulfed by the crowd. Vino follows his gaze.

"That's Stellar Loussier, right? From the next class. She's cute but that third-person way of speaking is kinda…"

_Stellar Loussier. Stellar._

**I hope that is to your liking; I, for one, have enjoyed writing this chapter. In fact I have enjoyed writing this story altogether thanks to the all the support and I hope you'd also check out my other stories and tell me what you think. Thank you again, and see you later!**

**-Mayu**


End file.
